Love Can Be Blind
by AnthropologistGirlInTheMaking
Summary: First the aftermath of the scene we didn't get to see, the second the aftermath of the pregnancy announcement. Now a multi-chapter! Now only on partial-hiatus! I'm kind of back...not completely, since my updates may be all over the place, but I've decided to try writing a couple of things again, and this is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

~Te amo. Amas me too?~

~This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction in this kind of writing. I have another one I wrote before this, but this one turned out better than the other one, probably since the other is a chaptered one, so...:)

This one is what I thought happened after Booth & Brennan finished up their little ah, moment in bed during "The Hole in the Heart". I figured it could kind of be their morning aftermath/chat or whatever. Hope you like it! Also, for anyone who wanted to know, the title of this one-shot: "Te amo. Amas me too?" stands for "I love you. Do you love me too?"

A/N: Also, if you wanted me to continue this as a story, just tell me in reviews! I have a plan for a second one-shot, continuing from where the Season 6 finale left off. I'll post it here as well, and if a story is wanted, I'll continue from there. I won't be a super quick poster, because it takes me awhile to get reaaalllyy good writing ideas, but if you did want a multi-chapter one, I can try to get it a new chapter or two posted every week. And now, on to the (current) one-shot!

* * *

><p>She was like a drug to him. Not just her in general, but the feeling of her fingers trailing across his skin, clutching for a hold. Her soft lips, pressed hard against his. Her body, her warm skin, crushing ever so closer. The sound of her voice, calling his name over and over as they came together, moving as one. And...he couldn't get her out of his mind. Nothing would work. Not blaring music, not distracting himself with TV, not even a cold shower. The woman in question, however, was still slumbering in the bedroom, having not yet woken, and he didn't dare return. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pulling her close and repeating their actions. That night was, yes, full of passion and lust, and although she would probably still deny it, love, six years of pent up sexual energy finally being released, but at what cause? An intern dying? Her sadness about it, causing her to come into his bedroom at 4:47 in the morning? That wasn't the way it should have happened, although he had to admit, he was glad that it had. Bright, vivid memories of them flooded his mind, and a soft smile played across his lips. He allowed the memories to tease him for a moment before forcing them away. Looking down, he groaned softly, realizing he'd have to go take another cold shower to rid his body of the consequences that just thinking of what had happened that night had gone and done.<p>

In the bedroom, a soft yawn caused her to blink her sparkling gray-blue eyes open. Sitting up, her brain shot images at her, images that instantly made her relax. Her body tingled as it remembered the feel of him touching her in places she had always wanted him to touch. Sighing in pleasure, she snuggled back down into the sheets, wishing he'd come back to join her, to curl her up to his side like he had before, to kiss her in earnest, the way she was desperate for him to do. Hearing the sound from a stream of water that could only be associated with a shower, she reluctantly sat up again. An idea played through her mind as she scrambled out of the bed, tiptoeing quietly down the hall. Sneaking into the bathroom, she slipped up to the shower curtain.

"Bones?" His voice echoed slightly in the small bathroom, and without a word, she stepped behind the curtain into the tub and wrapped her arms delicately around his waist. She felt him stiffening, his abdominal muscles clenching underneath her teasing fingertips.

"Are you going to come back to bed?" She whispered, nuzzling her head against his neck invitingly. It was tempting for him, and she knew it. He shifted in her grasp so that he was facing her. Very gently, he kissed her, but as she began to trail her fingers across his chest seductively, he pushed her back.

"Not now, Bren. We have to catch Broadsky," A different nickname coming from his lips startled her, and she backed away from him, a tiny twinge of hurt and rejection flashing through her eyes. She turned and slipped out of the shower, running back to the bedroom, trying to calm herself. She was being irrational. All that had happened that night was due to an emotional imbalance. Snatching her clothes, she began to pull them on with shaking fingers. Arms wrapping around her, pinning her own arms to her sides caused her to flinch. "Temperance. Just because I said not now doesn't mean I don't want to. I'm just saying that we don't have time right now." His voice was a whisper, close to her ear. She ignored him, breaking away to finish pulling on her shirt. "Plus, we'd end up being really late for work, and Angela would end up figuring something out. She'd never leave us alone." That one got her to turn around. Tilting her head, she gave him a funny look.

"She'll only find out if I tell her, Booth, and I won't be telling her," She stated, smirking. He smiled at her, pulling her closer to kiss her before letting her go so he could find his own clothes. As she finished dressing, moving to leave, he spun her around.

"We need to talk about this, Bones." He said, looking her right in the eyes. "Was that just a one night fling? Due to emotional issues? Or are we done with that damn line?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. "Because, I would much rather be done with that damn line. I can't stand it anymore. I want it gone for good." He saw relief and happiness in her eyes.

"Are you asking me if we are in a committed, intimate, monogamous, long-term relationship?" She raised an eyebrow. "In my opinion, I would have to say hell yes, and let the damn line go to hell." He started laughing at her response, and a confused look that he thought was adorably cute crossed her face.

"Nice choice of words there, Bones. But, I must admit, I like it. Now come on. We've got a killer to catch," He lifted her off of his lap and stood up. As they exited his apartment he slipped one arm around her waist, anchoring her to him, and they spent the rest of the way to the SUV pressed together like that. As they were about to get in, she turned her gray-blue eyes on him.

"I love you, Booth," She said, praying he still felt the same. The hesitant silence that overtook the peaceful morning caused her to worry, and her eyes fell towards the SUV. As she turned to get in, she heard the sound of his voice behind her.

"I love you too, Bones, and that will never change,"

A/N 2: So! What did you think? I know I probably could make it longer, but I kind of like how it turned out. Yeah, I know they didn't talk much, I can always remove this story and edit it later for more talking, but I figured since they were almost late for work, and didn't want to be caught by the others...xD Anyways, please review!

A/N 3: Okay, I just realized, Brennan is a little out of character. I tried to place her in character, but the whole shower thing is something she probably wouldn't do. Her reaction to him saying not now, and her whole relationship answer thing probably would've been something she'd say, but...If you think I need to do better in placing her in character, please tell me in reviews, and I'll try my hardest!


	2. Chap 2: Something Between Us

~Thanks for the reviews, guys, as well as thanks to everyone who has favorited or have set to be alerted when I have another chapter up! I'm glad to know that you like it, and I've taken your thoughts about what you thought about it to memory. And Maria, thanks for the title correction on the last one! This one takes place right where the Season 6 finale ended, right after Booth got his silly, happy little grin and the screen blacked out. This will be the later reaction we never got to see, at least, the way I think it might've happened. If you guys want the multi-chapter story, it'll continue from where this one-shot leaves off, with them on the journey throughout her pregnancy, with telling Angela and Max, Parker, etcetera. Of course, it might not be a complete multi-chapter. Some of the chapters may just be short little one-shots, just to warn you, to skip the passage of time, etcetera. I thought since Brennan was pregnant, and Booth is the dad, that baby is something between them, so, uh, yeah. ;) Well, here we go!

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe his ears. Had she truly just said what he thought she'd said?<p>

"I'm pregnant," He tried forcefully to keep his face emotionless. Okay. She'd been gone for a little while, she must've been with another- "You're the father," Her words interrupted his train of thought, his eyes flashing down to her abdomen once before shooting back up to lock with hers. He could see the worry etched onto her face when he didn't answer, and a goofy, happy, grin started to grow on his lips. She let out a soft laugh, a relieved smile appearing. He grabbed her by the waist and yanked her into a hug, never wanting to let go.

"Really?" His voice was almost a whisper, and against his chest, he could feel her nodding. He kissed the top of her head, a rush of emotions almost too big to comprehend rushing through him. "God, Bones. I can't believe it! A baby!"

"It shouldn't be too hard to believe, so I don't understand why you say you can't believe it," Obviously, she was a little confused. He laughed.

"It just means I'm surprised, Bones," All her fear of him being upset, of him leaving her to deal with this alone, had disappeared the exact second that grin appeared on his face. He lifted her chin with two fingers and kissed her, and she willingly let him. Soon, that soft, gentle kiss turned into a full-out make-out session. He had her backed up against the edge of the building they were closest to, his lips trailing kisses on her lips, down her jaw line and onto her neck, one hand gripping her waist to keep her there, the other entwined in her hair. Her hands were playing with his hair when he realized that they were still out in public. Pulling away, he glanced around guiltily, but lucky for them, no one had seen. She on the other hand, was breathing heavily, cheeks and lips red as she watched him look around. She stepped closer to him and curled back into his embrace.

"What do we do now?" Her question made him look down in her sparkling gray-blue eyes, which were full of curiosity. Without answering her question, he kissed her again.

"Come on," He whispered. "Let's go home." Slipping his hand into hers, they walked off down the street in the direction of the closest apartment, which happened to be hers. Stepping into the apartment, he stopped dead when he saw the main room in disarray. He looked at her, to which he received a sheepish smile.

"I was a smidgen worried when I found out...I was pacing, kicking stuff out of my way, and then, well, that happened." She gestured towards the mess. Her cheeks were reddening as he began to laugh, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"We'll just have to get cleaning then, won't we?" He suggested, and she just continued flushing lightly. Rolling his eyes, he pulled her over to the couch, settling her on his lap, where she snuggled closer. "But before we do, I have a few little questions," Her eyes flashed up, guarded curiosity shining in them. "First of all, how long have you known about...?" She turned her gaze away.

"Since last night," She responded, a far-away look on her face. "I got fairly sick last night, and since I remembered that we haven't used protection, and I stupidly stopped taking birth control pills a couple weeks before, pregnancy was the most logical reason. I took a home test, and it told me I was positive. That's when the pacing began," She blinked, trying to recall what happened next. "And this morning, when we went to see the body, I felt extremely nauseous, although I was able to hide that fact. Also, before going to the diner to meet you and Dad, I went to the hospital, demanding that they slot me in right then to get a test done there. The test repeated the answer I already had." He looked at her, immediate anger and fear coursing through him.

_"And you came to the bowling alley? _Bones, what the _**hell**_ were you thinking?" She flinched, gazing him with wide, terrified eyes. "What if something had happened to you? How do you think I would've felt if I'd lost either of you?" Tears pooled in those wide, terrified eyes and began to trail their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Booth..." She whispered. "I-I didn't realize that anything could've happened. I'm sorry..." As she began to cry harder, he took a breath, closing his eyes as he did so. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at her. Gently, he whisked away the tears the tip of a finger, kissing her forehead gently.

"Sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. The whole factor that you went there knowing that you're carrying a baby scared me," He told her. She punched him in the arm. "_Ow!_"She glared at him.

"Don't call me Baby." He stuck his tongue out at her as she scowled at him, a dangerous look on her face now that the tears were gone.

"You're gonna have to learn to deal with it..._Baby,_"He added the nickname onto the end of his sentence, just to tease her. She huffed, crossing her arms in irritation. "When my girlfriend becomes pregnant, my nickname for her tends to change." Smirking, he kissed her a third time. "Shall we get cleaning?" He suggested. She shook her head, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Tomorrow, maybe. But right now, I think I have a better idea for the use of our time." She winked at him, and he got the hint when her eyes flicked in the direction of the bedroom.

"Ohh. You want more of earlier, do ya?" Chuckling, he kissed her forcefully before scooping her up, one arm under her legs, the other under her back. She squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he took off towards the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: So! What did you guys think? Were they out of character at all? Don't hesitate to warn me if they are. I'd love to read your reviews on this one too, whether they be praise or not. Also, if you guys really want that multi-chapter, now's the time to tell me. Thanks to everyone who is reading these, you guys are great!


	3. Telling Max

"Telling Max"

~Omigod. Is it true? TWO chapters in one day? Wow. I'm really on a writing roll this weekend! So! How do you guys think that Max'll react? Will he be happy for his daughter, or will his reaction be different? ;3 What'll he say to Booth? Who do you think should be told next? We've got Angela & Hodgins, Sweets, Parker, Cam, the rest of the Squints, Jared and Hank Booth. I'm thinking of telling Sweets next, but if you guys want someone else told first, then tell me! You can also tell me the order you'd like them given in as well! Give me your answer in your reviews!~

A/N: Also, I have to change from putting "him" and "her" in relation to Booth & Brennan, because a third character is coming into view. Whenever it's just the two of them, I'll post it as "him" & "her", but three or more people and I'll have to put Temperance and Seeley, or Booth and Brennan (Whichever I feel like!) instead.

*Line Break*

They waited in silence in the diner, a plate of fries sitting on the table in front of Temperance, a slice of pie in front of her boyfriend. Seeley slung one arm gently around her shoulders as he used his free hand to snatch one of her fries, being rewarded by a smack that made him drop it.

"Don't touch my fries," She picked up the one he'd dropped and popped it in her mouth, ignoring the puppy-dog look he gave her. He tried again, but was unsuccessful. "Leave my fries alone and eat your damn pie," He rolled his eyes, but obediently went to eat his pie as Max appeared at the other end of the diner. Spotting his daughter and his daughter's partner, he rolled his wheelchair down towards them. He caught up to them just as Seeley tried to get her to eat a piece of pie.

"Booth." She turned her head away to avoid the fork that he was moving towards her in airplane motions. Seeley snorted.

"Come on, Bones, just try it! I know you don't like cooked fruit, but you never know. You might like this kind!" He tried to get her to eat it, but she avoided the fork again.

"Heya, Honey!" Max said, startling Temperance, who forgot to avoid another attack from Seeley's fork and ended up getting the piece in her mouth. She choked momentarily, chewing quickly before swallowing with a cough of surprise and a long drink of water.

"Booth!" She shrieked, smacking him on the arm. Giving him a scowl, she turned back to her father while, unnoticed by her, Seeley rubbed his arm in pain, wincing.

"Hi, Dad." She scrambled out of her seat, going to give her father a half hug, the factor of the wheelchair making it hard. Seeley watched his partners' father with a feeling of unease rushing through his system. The man might be in a wheelchair, but there was always a chance he could slug him one in the private area for knocking up his daughter. Temperance returned to her chair, attacking her fries again while Max slid around to the other side, parking his chair. The two on the other side of the table seemed to be having one of their "mental conversations" as it had been put by the others, he noted when he look up. Max narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Enough of that. What's going on?" Both of them jumped, startled.

"Wha? Nothing, Max." Seeley stated, turning his eyes away from Temperance and back to his pie. Max raised his eyebrows at him and then turned to his daughter. Her eyes widened just enough to be seen and she turned away, busying herself by checking her texts. Max sighed.

"You two called me here for a reason. Now, I expect you to tell me what it is. I had to leave Rosamund to come, so get on with it." He crossed his arms. Temperance and Seeley gave each other quick looks before he began slowly.

"We've decided to go ahead and try a committed, intimate, monogamous, long-term relationship, as Bones would put it," Seeley said. Temperance, irritated with him for not just getting to the real point, took matters into her own hands.

"Dad, Booth and I have had intercourse, and I'm now pregnant." She said simply, keeping her eyes locked on her father, who had frozen solid. Seeley sighed.

"Had to get right to the point there, didn't you, Bones?" Temperance gave him a look.

"That's what we asked him here to tell him. He obviously needs to get back to his lady friend, so why keep him waiting with all the extraneous details?" Max's gaze flicked from his daughter, to his daughter's boyfriend, and back again. They winced, giving each other frightened looks.

"You're pregnant." He said slowly, gazing at them and receiving two unanimous nods. "By him." He pointed at Seeley, and once again received two nods. Max's gaze turned out the window as he fell silent. Worried, Seeley slid Temperance off of her chair and onto his lap and they began to speak in whispered conversation. Max slowly turned his head to look at them. "Congrats, Tempe." Temperance turned her head to give her father a bright, yet wary, smile as she slid off of her partners' lap and went to hug him again. "Now, Booth, a word, if you please? Outside."

Seeley groaned. "Here we go..." He muttered, standing. He left some money on the table, and turned to follow Max outside while Temperance watched them go with a deeply worried expression. As he caught up to Max outside, he looked around to try and find the man before he doubled over, pain shooting through his lower extremities.

"Max!" He groaned, trying hard not to let all of the pain seep into his voice. Max looked at him.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked. Seeley nodded, teeth gritted. "You sure as hell better love her. Because if you go and leave her at any time during this pregnancy, I'll be copying what Angela's father did to that Hodgins guy. You'll know it was me when you wake up somewhere in the desert, a tattoo of my baby girl's face right where you can see it. Got it?" Seeley nodded again, imagining the consequences of that. "Good." After his threat was uttered, Max grinned at him. "Congratulations, Booth. I'm happy for you. It's about time the two of you got together." Seeley blinked, now confused. Temperance, who had been watching from the window, chose that moment to race outside. She looked furious, and Max turned to wheel away.

"Congrats you two," He called over his shoulder. "Love you, Tempe. Oh, and Booth? Remember what I told you." And with that, he was gone.

Temperance crossed her arms. "What did he say to you?" She completely ignored the fact that her partner was still half doubled over in pain.

"Nothing, Bones. Just the usual threats a father gives when he finds out that his daughter's pregnant. Come on, let's get going. Also, when we get home, could you maybe grab me some ice? I think I need to put it on my lower area. Your dad hits hard." Temperance tried not to laugh, and just nodded sympathetically as she helped him towards the SUV. "Also, did you like the pie?" She ignored his statement, giving him a mischievous smile.

"Just so you know," She stated, "I'm driving."

*Line Break*

A/N 2: What do you think? I don't think that this one is as good as the first two, I'll admit, but I still like it. I think it's because I added a third person, so I had to change how I made them act around one another. :3 R&R'ing would be nice!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Okay, guys, I am so sorry for not posting this whole week. I was in the middle of writing one of the pieces before going to bed. When I turned the computer on the next morning, I went to go do something, came back, opened up the document containing in the stories, and it was empty. I have the suspicion that a friend who was over when I went to do something deleted them on me. . Anyways, I'm going to have to rewrite everything, so it'll be awhile before you get the next chapter I am beginning to rewrite them now. I would've rewritten them sooner, except I was real busy with school work and stuff.

* * *

><p>Till' then, here is a little list of the order the next chapters should come in, although it may change:<p>

1: Parker

2: Cam

3: Angela & Hodgins

4: Sweets & Caroline

5: Jared & Hank Booth

6: Russ Brennan

7: Zack! (Yes, we have to have Zack. It wouldn't be the same without Zack!)

8: Hannah (As much as I know everyone dislikes her, I've been reading some other writer's stories, and some mention Hannah reappearing, and to me, it seems like a good idea. So, she will be told! xD)

9: The Interns. (Starting with Daisy. xD)

* * *

><p>Also, a review question: I may have little onetwo-or-so-shots that'll jump through different months in the pregnancy, kay? What I want to know is: How many kids should Brennan have, exactly? I plan on her having AT LEAST one girl, but I'm also leading towards twins... . What do you guys think, hmm?

Also, if you think anyone else needs to be told, tell me, and I'll add them to the telling roster. xD


	5. Telling Parker

~Hey, faithful readers! Once again, sooo sorry about the deletion mishap, and for having to make you wait longer for the new chapters. I am really sorry about the long wait for this one. I just got time to rewrite it a little earlier, so this one is fairly short, and not very good. I'm trying to get ideas for the next chapter, so any you guys have that could help would be very appreciated. This chapter revolves around, obviously, Brennan and Booth telling Parker about the big change in their relationship and the baby.~

~On another note, sorry about how crappy this chapter is. I had like, no ideas whatsoever for any of them, except for the Caroline/Sweets', part of the Angela/Hodgins', and surprisingly, bits and pieces of the Hannah, chapters. . ~

~This is an edit. I've added an extra paragraph. Bblover228, thanks for mentioning that Booth would probably correct his son. I had totally forgotten about that. So now, I've added it in! And alright, alright! I'll get working on the Angela/Hodgins one so you can have that chapter next!~

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, the couple walked down the street, the sun beating down to warm the cool morning air. In front of them, a young boy of about ten ran gleefully down towards the park, excited to have a chance to be with his Dad and his Dad's partner. He didn't yet know anything, didn't see the change in how they acted with each other, although he did note the fact that they were holding hands as they followed him towards the playground.<p>

"Come on, Dad! You too, Bones! Let's play a little ball!" Parker called, skidding to an abrupt halt on the small basketball court, bouncing his ball on the pavement. Temperance shook her head, but nudged her partner forwards, telling him in silence to go join his son. When Parker realized she wasn't joining them, he pouted, mouthing "please!" Crossing her arms, she shook her head and sat down carefully on a bench. Parker kept pouting, blinking as his dad whispered a suggestion in his ear. He laughed, turning back to Temperance. She raised an eyebrow and Parker winked at her, giving her the infamous Booth "charm-smile", which she had no choice but to fall for. Sliding off of the bench she'd just sat down on, she headed over to join them, watching with a tiny amount of joy as the little boy's face lit up. They didn't play long, stopping the second Seeley realized that she was becoming more tired than usual.

"Bud," Seeley began slowly. Parker looked up from the sandwich Temperance had passed him to look at his father curiously. "Bones and I need to tell you something,"

"Is it the fact that you guys are sexing up, or something?" Temperance choked on her food, coughing. Seeley grimaced.

"Something like that, Bud. You're on the right track; Bones and I are together now, and erm, as you put it, we, erm..."

"Sexed up?" His partner replied, smirking as she used the boy's explanation. He glowered at her, while a gigantic grin began to grow on Parker's face; one that almost matched the one his father had given Temperance the night she told him.

"OMIGOD!" Parker's eyes were wide, and he was fighting the urge to jump up and start running around happily. "Jeez! It took you two long enough! I'll have to go talk to Angela at some point. Oh, and I heard she had her baby! Is everything alright?" The two sitting across from him stared with startled looks. "Sorry. I went off topic, didn't I?" Temperance bit her lips together, trying not to laugh while Seeley groaned quietly.

"Also, Bud, another thing. 'Sexing up' is not how you'd say that. And I don't want to hear you talking about it until you have armpit hair. Do you currently have armpit hair?" Parker looked and shook his head. "Then no talking about that, alright? If your mother heard you say anything like that she'd go ballistic, and then I'd be in trouble, and so would you. Heck, Bones might even get in trouble as well." Parker nodded in response.

"We have something else to tell you." Temperance interrupted, looking first at her partner, then back at the little boy. He took a bite of his sandwich, watching her facial expressions.

"Wow. Vegetarian sandwiches are delicious. Oh, sorry." Parker interrupted, ending with an apology.

"As I was saying, we need to tell you something else. Something important," She began slowly, this time taking it slower unlike how she'd done with her father. "Do you remember how you mentioned once that you've always wanted to be a big brother?" Parker nodded, his chewing slowing as he tried to understand what she was getting at. Temperance took a breath, and Seeley intervened.

"Bud, if you had a choice, what would you want? A baby brother, or a baby sister?" He asked. Parker blinked, and Temperance took over the explanation again.

"Parker, your father and I...we're having a baby." Parker dropped his sandwich in his lap, staring at her in total shock.

"Oh. My. God." He continued to stare, gaze flicking from one to the other. "Seriously? You aren't kidding? You guys are really going to have a baby?" Relieved smiles shot across both adults faces and they nodded. Parker jumped up, tackling them in a hug, toppling them over onto the grass. "That is so COOL!" He let go and started bouncing up and down. "I'm going to be a big brother! And in answer to your question... maybe a sister, so I would have someone to be there for." He hugged his dad again, before letting him get back to his lunch. Parker turned to Temperance, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She smiled at him, hugging him right back. Opening his mouth, he whispered something into her ear, and her heart (metaphorically of course, as it's not scientifically possible), melted. She felt tears prick the edges of her eyes, and as Parker headed back to his lunch she swiftly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Seeley slipped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder, Parker's words running through her mind:

"_Congratulations, Mom."_

* * *

><p>~Okay, I officially hated this chapter. It's too short, and it just doesn't seem...right. The only thing that I actually like about it is the final sentence. Anyways, reviewing is always welcome!~<p> 


	6. Telling Angela & Hodgins

**~Here we are. Time for Angela and Hodgins to finally find out about everything. Well, maybe not **_**every**_**thing, but at least the baby factor. xD~**

**~Oh, I've also started a new fan-fiction! I don't know if any of you have seen the movie "Rose Red", but if you haven't, you should! It's even got Emily D. in it, although she is younger and has blonde hair... Anyways, I've made a crossover story between Bones & Rose Red, so if you've seen Rose Red, or even if you haven't, and if you have the time, please do check it out!~**

* * *

><p><strong>"Babe, you okay?" Booth turned his head to look at his partner, who turned her worried expression into a deep scowl as she punched his arm.<strong>

**"Don't." She started, voice practically a growl. "Don't call me 'babe', or any other abbreviation or form of the term." He winced. **

**"Okay, okay. Calm down, Bones. You don't want to go inside in a bad mood. You'll put Angela in a bad mood," She just glowered at him. "Paste on a smile, Bones. Of course, I'll only be dealing with telling Hodgins, so you'll have an upset Angela to deal with on your own if you go in there with that bad mood." Booth whistled innocently as he headed into the hospital. Brennan narrowed her gaze, stalking after him. She slipped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder as they entered an elevator to head up to Angela's room.**

**"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, albiet tiredly, as the two stepped into the room. "And Studly! I'd get up to hug you, but I'm a little busy at the moment." She indicated the fact that she was currently nursing Michael.**

**"I'm taking that as my cue to leave. I'll go find Hodgins." Booth said, spinning on his heel and practically sprinting from the room. Brennan rolled her eyes, moving to sit beside her best friend.**

**"He's so sweet.." She murmured, looking at Michael. Angela smiled as she watched her friend's walls tumble a little bit. **

**"He is. Now, you have got to tell me. How is sex with Studly? You never gave me a real answer when you told me you'd slept with him for the first time." Brennan fought the urge to smack her, instead, her eyes narrowed. Angela waited, and upon realizing she wasn't going to get any answer, she pouted. "Come ON, Sweetie! I'm dying here. I have to be abstinent because I just gave birth, so I need some dirty details." **

**"If you must know, it's amazing. He knows just where to touch me to get me to react and-" Brennan mentally smacked herself and shut up. "That's all I'm saying on the subject. Anyways, there's something else I need to tell you."**

**"Sweetie, what else can you tell me, other than more dirty details? That you're pregnant? Because although it would be amazing, I have a hard time seeing that actually happening."**

**"Actually, Ange..."**

**-Meanwhile...-**

**"Seriously, dude?" Hodgins' jaw dropped as he looked at the FBI agent. "You successfully knocked up Dr. B? And she's **_**okay **_**with it?" Booth nodded.**

**"Yeah, to all of that." Hodgins twitched slightly.**

**"If she isn't freaking out, or running off to Guatemala or who knows where, then she's officially gone crazy." He said, blinking. He opened his mouth to say something else when a loud shriek cut through the air. "Ange!" Both men sprinted down the hall and skidded in the doorway to see a terrified and surprised Brennan being squished as Angela hugged her. **

**"Help!" She mouthed at them, eyes wide. Hodgins snorted. **

**"Ange, let go. You're gonna squish them." Angela blinked and let go, squealing again.**

**"I can't believe it! When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me before this? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE EXACT **_**SECOND **_**YOU FOUND OUT!" Brennan inched away slowly. **

**"I didn't find out that long ago! We would've come earlier, but we took Parker to the park for lunch and told him."**

**"Oh. Sorry. I still can't believe it though! Congrats, Sweetie!"**

**"Ahem? Did you forget me over here? I am the other half of this, you realize."**

**"Oh! Congrats to you too, Studly!"**

**"Quit calling me that. It's kind of weird."**

**"Too bad. Bren, could you put Michael in his bassinet for me? He fell asleep." Brennan blinked, then very slowly and gingerly took the baby from her, walking carefully over to deposit him in the bassinet. She stayed near it, watching the sleeping child. She tried to imagine herself with a child of her own, but every time an image popped into her head, something distorted it, making it to be something she couldn't stand to see. **

**With a muted goodbye to the pair in the room, Brennan and Booth quietly slipped out the door, heading downstairs and outside to the SUV.**

**"You okay there, Bones?" Booth shot her a sideways glance as he concentrated on driving. **

**"Yeah, of course."**

**"No, you aren't. There's something up. What's going on?"**

**"I don't want to talk about it."**

**"Bones, I-"**

**"Leave it, Booth."**

**"But-!"**

**"I said, drop it. I think I might just take a hint from Angela and started reducing the amount of sexual intercourse we have when you do something to upset me." At that comment, Booth shut his mouth and just completely focused on driving.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Well, there you have it! I've been having more writer's block for this story, so I probably could've made this chapter better. The ending of course, I just happened to think of while watching an episode, so thank God for that. :3 Anyways, please R&amp;R~<strong>

**A/N: Also, I'll try to get to work as quick as I possibly can on the next chapters, but don't expect them tomorrow, or the next day. Because of my writers block on this story, it might be a bit before the next chapter gets written.~**


	7. The end of LCBB, at least for now

**Guys, I hate to say it, but, well, I'm going to stop with this story. I've just lost interest in it. I have a couple other's I've become more interested in writing, and if I have time and get enough done, I'll totally add them to the site, so keep watch. I really am sorry about this. Thank you to all who read the first few chapters I posted. If I ever get more inspiration for this story, I'll make sure to write it down the second I think of it, and then post it up, so there's always a chance I may continue. But for now, until I get those other two stories I mentioned up, if I do, that is, (and I most likely will), this is goodbye.**


	8. Telling Sweets

~Hey, everybody! Now, I have a quick note for you. I'm thinking of trying to write some of this story again, although I am focusing more on one of my others, "The Secret in the Death", which is currently a bit more…attention grabbing, for me. But I am going to try and get at least one more chapter written, although I don't know when I'll get it to you. I need to get back into the hang of writing, and since I've got all summer, I should manage to get _something_ up for you.

As you'll read below, I did get something done for you all to read. Now, I might not write the telling of every character that was mentioned in the list in chapter 4, as I might not get to them or feel like writing them, but I will do a few before I decide to wrap this up, unless you guys can manage to convince me otherwise. *Wink*

* * *

><p>Perched on the couch in their psychologist's office, Brennan fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. Booth had his arm slung lightly over her shoulders, and was looking in annoyance at his watch.<p>

"Where is he?" He muttered, looking over at his girlfriend. She hadn't heard him, too focused on her sleeve to really even notice that Sweets wasn't there. Booth's eyes trailed down to rest at the spot where he could just see the small outline of the bump that had formed between her hips, revealing the growth of their child to anyone who saw it - so long as she wasn't bundled up in a sweater, like she was now.

"You okay, Bones?" He asked, chuckling when he didn't gain her attention. Reaching over, he gently pried her fingers away from her sleeve, giving her a smile when she turned to look at him, a quizzical look on her face. "You okay, Bones?" He repeated, and she nodded. "You sure? You were pretty focused on that sleeve. I thought you were gonna end up tearing it."

"I'm alright, Booth," Brennan replied, blinking over at him. "Just...distracted."

"How come?" He questioned, drawing her closer.

"I find that I am worried about Sweets knowing about my pregnancy, as well as us being together. The Bureau has told him to do an evaluation to see if we are still fit to work together despite our new relationship status. Sweets could very easily decide to break up our partnership," She said, sighing softly. Before Booth could respond, however, Sweets stumbled into the room, managing to scatter the papers he was carrying about the room.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," He huffed, dropping what he had in his arms onto the table behind his chair and stooping to gather what he'd dropped. "I got in late last night; ended up sleeping in." He put the last of the papers onto the table and plopped himself down into his chair. "So...why has the Bureau decided you need an evaluation?" Brennan looked surprised.

"You weren't told?" She said, tilting her head ever so slightly. The young psychologist shook his head.

"Well, while you were away, Bones and I have decided to give a relationship a try," Booth interrupted, before she could speak. Sweets essentially went bug-eyed, staring at them in shock.

"I'm also pregnant," Brennan continued, ignoring the younger man looking like he was about to explode. Sweets began to splutter, arms flailing.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, fighting the urge to dance around like a child. "I was right! You two _are _in love with one another. My book was...sort of correct, depsite being based upon what apparently wasn't your first case." A second later, he frowned. "I didn't anticipate the whole "baby" thing, though." On the couch across from him, Booth was chuckling quietly at his reaction, and Brennan was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "No wonder the Bureau ordered me to do this evaluation the second I got back."

"Sweets, you know that we don't need an evaluation. Bones I can work together just fine, no matter what changes between us," Booth said. "Can't you just...lie and pretend to have done the eval, so that we can get out of here?"

"Please?" Brennan chimed in, flashing him a pleading smile. Sweets sighed.

"You know I'm not supposed to..." He began. The partners eyed each other, knowing that he was going to cave. "But I guess I can...just this once. Provided you come back another day to actually do the evaluation."

"I'm good with that," Booth replied, hopping up. "Come on, Bones, let's go!" Brennan stood, grabbing her coat.

"Thank you, Sweets," She said, smiling at him again. "I'll make sure to get him back here another day to continue this." The psychologist didn't meet her eyes as he nodded, busy writing up the paper that said they were still fine to work together. Booth grabbed her hand and gently tugged her out the door, and they disappeared off down the hall.

Sweets lifted his head, waiting until he was sure they were out of sight before giving a little fist pump, almost smacking his elbow on the arm rest as it came back down. "I knew I was right," He said quietly, a smile planted on his lips as he finished writing up the paper. "They've loved each other from the start; it just took damn long for them to figure it out."

* * *

><p>Nyehhhh... I don't know if I like that ending or not. : Oh well. It's going to stay, and I'm not going to bother with it. And yes, I know it's short. But with this story, short and sweet is what I seem to prefer to write. Either way, here's the chapter I promised. Got it done a lot faster than expected...since I didn't even think I'd get to it tonight since I was working on the other story. *Sigh* But the fingers type what the mind persists upon.

Either way, it's good to be writing again. I'm not quite certain how frequent I'll be in updates, but I'll see what I can do.

~Anthro


End file.
